


This is Worse Than the Bees

by thatonemoviewiththelizardboy



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn What Plot, Smut, blowjob, wrote this a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonemoviewiththelizardboy/pseuds/thatonemoviewiththelizardboy
Summary: Shion wants Nezumi to give him attention, and Nezumi goes a step further.





	This is Worse Than the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> This was written eons ago just t a k e it. Also if you still read for the No. 6 fandom I love you.

Shion has been bored all day. He knows Nezumi is off doing something mildly heroic, probably with the same stern, disinterested face he always parades. And he knows Nezumi has better things to do. 

But Shion is clinging to the the tiniest bit of hope, that Nezumi is longing to come home. Come home to him, preferably. Shion was accustomed to the domestic bliss they had after the revolution, the feeling of peace, for now. Though Nezumi was always entertained with some dangerous (political, really) acting gig or a new way to take advantage of the former No. 6 residents who had “no survival skills at all.” Shion cringed at this because, well, he had been beyond clueless too. 

He tried to refocus on his book, narrowing down on each individual word and lining up the definition in his brain, putting the meanings above his own useless state. It wasn’t long before he was back in the flow of his novel, distracting from his Nezumi thoughts. 

For some reason, jokes from real life were never anything compared to written ones, and Shion always found himself giggling over something idiotic. His cheeks flushed as he made tiny little faces subconsciously, reacting to the  _ “hilarious”  _ chapter. 

His eyes skimmed over the words “charming” and “asshole,” a picture of Nezumi immediately popping up in his mind. He didn’t giggle this time, but displayed a shit eating grin as he thought of the most confusing man alive. The way he smiles, when Nezumi puts up with Shion’s stupid comments. And sure, Nezumi isn’t the most expressive, but he gets the job done. And from what Shion hears, the fact he’s showing any emotion at all is beyond unbelievable. That one made Shion cackle the first time he heard it. Nezumi? Not having feelings? Unbelievable.

The slight rattle of the doorknob made Shion pop his head from his book, followed with the suction of the door opening and Nezumi following. He was wearing what he always wears, that dumb scarf and hefty leather boots. He discarded them along with his jacket which he hung on the hook by the door, what a fucking gentleman. 

Shion was sitting on the couch, criss cross with a book now in his lap. He beamed up at Nezumi who was looking particularly hot, maybe because boredom. Maybe for other reasons. Shion sported his best grin, trying to seem as welcoming to conversation as he could. He really, really wanted to talk to Nezumi. 

Shion expected him to maybe ask “what book” or at least offer a “hello,” but instead Nezumi decided on barely making eye contact and plopping onto his bed, rolling over so his back faced Shion. Was he supposed to be mad about this? It’s not like Nezumi is really a normal boyfriend, nor are they boyfriends at all. Shion likes to classify it under “two guys who would actually die for each other and kissed twice and it was really awesome.” But after that, he has no words. 

And apparently neither does Nezumi, because he’s completely still and silent on his duvet. 

“Hey?” Shion greets, more of a question than a  _ please fucking talk to me about your fucking day you crazy rat man. _

There is no answer, of course. Shion has given up hope officially, and decided a book could entertain him just as well as Nezumi. He opens back up to his page, and continues on the chapter. It’s about an american boy who’s got some stressful situation in his life, very preteen but Shion doesn’t care. It’s funny, nice. 

Through a couple pages, Shion hears sheets tussle. He turns to see Nezumi facing him, cheek smushed to the mattress with half lidded eyes. He looks tired, really. Probably not too tired to say hello though. Fucking dick. 

“Read to me?” he finally croaks, nuzzling himself further into the bed. Shion wants to laugh. Nezumi has a lot of nerve, but Shion has a bias. So he finds his spot again, and starts. 

He perfectly reads through to the end of the chapter, catching glimpses of Nezumi’s tired eyes strained on his face. At times he looks like he’s falling asleep, but never seems to completely retire. 

“You could sleep better, if you got underneath the covers,” Shion proposes, his sentence broken up in uncertainty. He really doesn’t want Nezumi to fall asleep, he’ll be bored just like he was for the past hours, clearing out the library one grueling book at a time. But he wants the best for Nezumi, and if that’s sleep, than he doesn’t mind being an aid. 

“Yeah,” Nezumi replies bluntly, not making the effort to move. He keeps glancing up at Shion as to make sure he’s still there. Shion is contemplating spontaneously disappearing. 

“I’m gonna go make dinner or something,” Shion frowns, folding the corner of his page and shutting it, tossing the book onto the table. “You can join me if you want.” He plans to go to his mom’s shop that she set up a couple blocks down, fetch something that could make him feel alive again, and maybe bring Nezumi a bread crumb. 

“Mphfk,” Nezumi groaned from behind Shion who was now at the door. Shion, being the helpless man he his, turned quickly to see Nezumi looking at him. 

“What?” Shion asked, and it was supposed to come out stern, but it just sounded stupid. 

“Come sleep with me,” Nezumi said, like it was a normal thing to say or something. Shion’s cheeks immediately flushed and he thinks something in his pants did too, eyes wide and all attempt at a mad-at-Nezumi approach gone. Shion didn’t really know what to say. 

“What?” Shion blinked. Nezumi was apparently too tired to say anything else, and just pulled up the blanket he was under, inviting Shion to lay down with him. So  _ that’s  _ what he meant by sleep with him. Actually. Sleep. 

Shion couldn’t say no now. He honestly wasn’t that hungry anyways, and the only reason he was going to leave was because he wants attention from Nezumi, and now he’s getting that attention. And he’ll get to cuddle. Shion can easily decide this is a win win situation. 

He walks back over to the other side of the room, sliding off his bulky jacket before he lays down. All the buckles would poke in his sides. 

He doesn’t normally sleep with socks, but he doesn’t wanna be weird. So he leaves them on, and toes them under the covers. The mattress isn’t exactly huge but if Shion and Nezumi don’t mind touching, which they don’t, then they’ll be fine. 

Nezumi looks so casual, his arm thrown behind Shion’s head, shirt raised so he can see the skin of his hip exposed from the blanket. Breathing steady, eyes lidded. And then there’s Shion, planking on the bitch.

He’s too awkward to make the first cuddling move so Shion’s halfway off the bed, using all his strength to not fall. And with his luck, Nezumi is probably already asleep and Shion will have to lay like this for the rest of the night.

This, was worse than the bees. 

“You’re,” Nezumi said, in a low quiet voice but not quite a whisper. He used the hand underneath Shion to pull him completely on the bed, pressing his back into Nezumi’s. “Awkward. Stop.” 

Shion nuzzled into his new place on the bed, all the warm is really nice in the end of autumn. 

When Shion woke up Nezumi wasn’t cuddling him. And, in fact, he wasn’t lying with him either. Where was he? 

Shion poked his head up from the bed, scanning the room to see Nezumi criss cross on the couch, sewing a rip in the knee of his pants. Which means he’s just wearing his boxers, because he barely owns one pair of pants. 

Shion, despite every bone in his body disagreeing, got up from his place in the bed and hobbled his way to the couch next to Nezumi, blanket still in hand. 

He held it on his head, wrapped around his body and snuggling him like a hug. He plopped down next to Nezumi, but not too hard that it messed up his needle work. 

Shion felt warm, and good. Nezumi obviously let him sleep in, he normally does. It was nice though because Shion often didn’t sleep well, and Nezumi knew this was his only good night he’s had for a while. It’s, endearing? 

He scooted closer to Nexumi, smelling the earthy must of the pants in his hands. He always smelt dainty after shows, dirty after adventures. Adventures that Shion was already jealous about enough, because he wasn’t a part of them. 

He rested his head into the crook of Nezumi’s neck, who flinched a little but didn’t say anything for the sake of his “nonchalant personality” that he was helplessly trying to keep up around Shion. He knew too well that Nezumi was the utter definition of two sided. Yeah sure, everyone thinks he’s an asshole. But Shion knows he’s not. 

The needle went in and out of the thread, poking the fabric and Nezumi’s fingers from time to time, him jumping a little and cursing under his breath. 

“You’re doing it wrong,” Shion starts, grabbing the pants from Nezumi, only to be rivaled with a grunt and an attempt to do it himself. “Nezumi.” 

“What,” Nezumi frowns, poking himself in the thumb while sewing again. Shion really takes the needle away now, glaring at him. 

“I don’t want your lady fingers to have holes in them,” Shion giggled, tossing the pants on the coffee table. “It’s too early to sew anyways.” He didn’t exactly know what time it was, but he just woke up and it felt a lot like, um, early. 

Shion glanced over at Nezumi who was rubbing his index finger and his thumb together, a little bead of blood in the place where he poked it. Shion took the sleeve of his shirt and wiped it off, knowing the shallow wound wouldn’t bleed anymore. Fair enough, he’s seen Nezumi covered in a lot more blood than that. 

Nezumi took his hand back, thumb stuck in the air. They were sitting across from each other, Shion criss cross on the couch while Nezumi’s legs were dangling to the side. 

“It still hurts,” Nezumi said, almost with a grin. But not enough emotion to actually give Shion any indication of what he was supposed to do. Nezumi put his thumb up to Nezumi’s face, maybe just two inches away. “Kiss it.” 

Shion felt all his blood rush to his head, mind going blank. 

“W-what?” He stuttered, pulling the blanket off his head and letting it fall onto his shoulders. Nezumi leaned in closer, pressing his thumb to Shion’s bottom lip. His heart was racing, and his cheeks felt warmer than ever. He’s been wanting Nezumi to pay him some affectionate attention, and now that he’s getting it, he doesn’t know what to do. He’s been stuck in this fucking library thinking about all the things he’s wanted to do to Nezumi and now, he’s clueless. 

Shion reluctantly pressed his lips back, lightly kissing Nezumi’s thumb. And it wasn’t all widely sexual or anything, but Shion was already so caught up in everything. He was only half awake, eyes a little heavy but his mind active, and his pants, far too active actually. 

Nezumi moved his thumb down, but not his hand, swiftly placing his middle and index finger back to Shion’s bottom lip, no intention of a kiss. He leaned his body closer, fingers pressing to the opening of his mouth. 

Shion needed to play this as cool as Nezumi. He didn’t want to be the weak link. 

Shion knocked the blanket off his shoulders, placing one of his hands on Nezumi’s knee. Nezumi slightly looked down at it, some type of gay sparkle in his eye when he looked back into Shion’s. Shion took a chance, and opened his mouth just enough for Nezumi’s fingers, leaning forward and sliding his tongue onto them. Nezumi’s cheeks went pink as Shion looked up at him. His fingers felt smooth and soft, tasted like he ate strawberries for breakfast and didn’t save any for Shion. 

They weren’t anywhere near the back of his throat, and Shion’s never done anything like this before, but he’s pretty sure, if this is leading up to what he thinks it is, then he’ll be choking on something eventually. 

While Shion was lost in his thoughts, Nezumi slipped his fingers out a little, pressing them down on his tongue. It reminded Shion he’s probably supposed to be doing something, and not just sitting there. He slid his hand further up Nezumi’s thigh, the idea of seeing him naked flooding his mind. He pulled Nezumi’s fingers back deep in his mouth, pushing his tongue up on them. He sucked on them a little, trying to avoid incriminating wet noises. Nezumi was smirking a stupid smirk, those beautiful light eyes staring at Shion’s mouth. 

When Shion’s hand got dangerous close to Nezumi’s hip, he felt his insides burn. He was so stupidly turned on that he was beyond embarrassment. Nezumi probably thinks Shion is stupid. 

Before Shion could pull away, Nezumi removed his fingers. While this was the perfect time to give up, Shion couldn’t say anything. Nezumi separated his fingers, the saliva stringing between them. The way he looked at it was so, endearing? A weird way to be endearing, Shion knows. 

Nezumi wiped his fingers off on his shirt, placing his free hand on Shion’s hip. Shion gulped. Was this about to happen? What did Shion even do if it happened? He was too busy dealing with the fucking apocalypse while other teens were learning about blow jobs in high school. That’s what they learn about, right?

“So…” Shion said, Nezumi pulling his fingers through his hair. He rubbed Shion’s neck with his thumb, fingers folding through bedhead. Shion tilted his head a little, making eye contact with Nezumi. His irises were glowing in the dim light of their bunker, his eyelashes long and pretty. The way his lids fluttered, eyes like a siren. And Shion was pretty convinced, Nezumi is a siren. 

Nezumi smoothly pulled Shion’s body closer, leaning in and kissing him. Finally. For the, third time? It’s complicated. 

Shion readily kissed back, lips pressed, warm and soft as Nezumi grabbed tighter on his hip. He got a good hold, deepening the kiss as he hulled Shion into his lap. The warmth shot through him like electricity, sparking in his pants and traveling up his torso. He leaned in more opening his mouth so Nezumi could slide his tongue on the same place his fingers were just a moment ago. Shion can’t fucking believe he’s doing this. 

He can’t even remember feeling like this ever. Let alone right now, in the middle of an old couch that smelled a little like dust and scratched his skin. With Nezumi, probably at five o’clock in the morning. His mom is probably still sleeping. And he’s about to fucc. 

Nezumi slid his hands down to Shion’s ass, jerking him out of his string of thoughts. He grabbed it in handfuls, something that definitely escalated the situation to the same level Shion’s brain was currently at. The rough marks pressed on Shion’s ass forced a moan out of him, his cock accidently rubbing against Nezumi’s bare leg as he arched into his hands. 

Everything happened so fast, both Nezumi and Shion pulled away frantically, still pressed together but faces apart. Shion didn’t know what to do. Isn’t this what Nezumi wanted? This is what Shion wanted. 

“Have you had sex before?” Nezumi asked, so fucking loud and abruptly that Shion couldn’t think. All he could hear and feel was the throb in his lower body, practically begging to be touched. He felt so dirty. 

“I, I mean…” Shion fumbbled, his heart so evidently at three thousand beats a minute. He glanced back at Nezumi, who gave him the most Nezumi look Shion had ever seen. Eyebrows drawn, eyes lidded, mouth in an obvious frown. “No, I haven’t.” 

“Ok,” Nezumi said, leaning in again to kiss Shion. Shion pushed him back a little though, because he had a really stupid and redundant question he wanted to ask. 

“Have…” Shion paused, taking a real breath for the first time since they started kissing. “You? Had sex?” Immediately after saying it Shion felt like a fucking idiot and almost wished he could go back in time. 

“Yeah,” Nezumi answered. Okay Shion, not a surprise, you should’ve known this. “But not with you.” 

Shion felt his face go hot, even redder than it already was. Thankfully, before Shion could embarrass himself again, Nezumi pulled him back into a kiss. 

Shion’s heart was beating so fast, and his stomach was a mix of horny uneasiness that he couldn’t really explain. Shion rested his hands on Nezumi's shoulders, still very aware of the hand on his ass. He wanted to touch Nezumi too, but he didn’t know how. Did he just do it? Like? 

Nezumi pulled away from the kiss, just enough to see Shion’s whole face. Shion probably looked like a mess. Depending on how much damage Nezumi did with his hand, Shion’s hair could be anywhere from groomed dog to an Albert Einstein. And he knew his face was beat red. 

Nezumi smiled, sliding a hand underneath Shion’s shirt and resting on his side. Shion’s stomach dropped. Now, even after all the absurd virgin madness, Shion’s dick got even  _ harder  _ which he didn’t even know was possible at this point. He knew Nezumi could feel it on his thigh. He wonders which one of them have a bigger dick. 

Shion thought Nezumi was going to take off his shirt, but his hands just rested on his hips while they awkwardly breathed in each other’s faces. 

Nezumi probably had a bigger dick. Shion was destined to find out. 

Shion grabbed the hem of his own shirt, slipping it off his body and tossing in to the side. Now Nezumi could see his chest, the one that he’s been touching so much. 

Being substantially more naked, the cold air hit his back, making him shiver. Half winter driven and half dick driven. 

Nezumi, finally following suit, took his shirt off too. And all Shion could do was gawk. 

He knew Nezumi was gonna say something like “my eyes are up here,” but Shion, being the virgin he is, didn’t know how to stop looking. Being shirtless is a man thing that neither Nezumi nor Shion took advantage of that often. Of course Shion has seen Nezumi’s bare chest before but not when his dick is harder than a rock and his brain is half testosterone half penis. 

Shion’s hands were kind of helplessly in the space between them before Nezumi grabbed them by the wrist. His mouth went dry when Nezumi put his hands to his chest, letting Shion touch  _ him.  _ Shion’s fingers were flat on Nezumi’s body, and his head wouldn’t work. It’s on one track, the track to Nezumi’s pants. 

Nezumi took his hands off his wrists and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer up in his lap so Shion’s dick was  _ actually  _ pressed to his chest. Fuck. 

Nezumi put his head in the crook of Shion’s neck, liking a stripe from his collarbone to his jaw, sending another shiver down Shion’s spine. This time, definitely not from the cold. 

“You’re,” Shion dare say anything at this point. “Hot,” He tried to say confidently, only Nezumi was completely aware of the pure fear running through Shion’s veins. 

Nezumi pulled away from Shion’s neck just so his mouth wasn’t pressed to it, just so he could let out some words. 

“Am I?” He asked, pompous. Immediately getting his mouth back to work on leaving purple bruises down his shoulders. 

Shion needed to play this right. He didn’t want Nezumi to laugh at him. But he wanted more than shirtless kissing. 

His hands still on Nezumi’s chest, he whispered. 

“Yeah, you are.” 

He slid one of his hands down, brushing his fingers against Nezumi’s nipple. Nezumi only faltered in his throat sucking for a second, almost leaning into Shion’s hand. 

Is this what sex is like? Like the part before sex though, where everyone is just down for everything. 

Shion rubbed over it again, this time with more direct contact. Nezumi didn’t react. 

Shion felt Nezumi on his neck and couldn’t stop the warmth that racked his whole body. He felt his hip buck forwards a little before he controlled himself and didn’t ram Nezumi off the couch. 

Well, he’s already made Nezumi sure of the act in his pants, so he might as well get this show on the road. Fuck it. 

Shion pushed Nezumi away from him, back away from his body for a little room. He quickly kissed Nezumi, hands back on his chest. Shion kept his fingers on his nipples, rubbing a little bit harder than before. 

Shion put one of his hands on Nezumi’s thigh, still entertaining his nipple with his other hand. He felt Nezumi’s body twitch a little, tongue sliding into Shion’s mouth as his hand slid underneath Nezumi’s boxer leg. 

Nezumi moved his hand to Shion’s arched back, slipping under his pants and underwear to palm his ass. Shion pulled out of the kiss, only taking a few seconds to feel the cold hand on his bare skin. He dipped down, moving his hand to the side of Nezumi’s ribcage. 

And Shion did it, he licked Nezumi’s nipple. His tongue was grossly pressed on his chest, sliding up until he placed a hickey right above it. His hand was pressed to Nezumi’s inner thigh, and he touched Nezumi’s nipple again. His skin is so soft. 

“Fuck,” Nezumi whispered, head slightly tilted back. Shion glanced at him, his eyes lidded, cheeks pink. He’s so fucking gorgeous. Shion felt Nezumi’s other hand slide under his pants, cupping his ass. Shion’s dick throbbed again, the horniness barely contained. 

“Nezumi,” Shion whispered against his chest. “Why are my pants still on.” 

Boners, really do a thing to a guy. 

Nezumi pushed Shion’s head back, hauling him up on his knees. He quickly yanked both his pants and his boxers down in one movement, just as keen to get them off as Shion. With the pressure from the waist band gone, Shion’s boner popped up with all its glory. He’s never seen himself so hard. 

Shion shimmied out of the rest of his pants, kicking them down onto the floor. Not only was his dick throbbing, his entire lower body. His legs twitched every once in a while, and his hips thought that they were at the Kentucky Derby or some shit. He had to control himself a little bit, and Nezumi could tell. 

“Stop,” Nezumi said. Shion was on his knees on the couch, still across from Nezumi who’s eyes were wider than saucers. “I wanna see you,” Nezumi smiled. 

“But,” Shion asked. “Can’t you?” 

Nezumi didn’t bother to answer him. He rarely does. 

Shion felt like all his blood was in his cock, and that his brain was running on whatever his dick wanted it to. He’s never felt so helpless in a good way. 

He looked at Nezumi, only making him think about how much he wanted to get fucked. He felt his hips buck a little, and Nezumi smirked, staring at Shion’s body. It was intimidating but it didn’t matter in the moment. 

“Nezum—,” Shion started, breaking off into a low moan as Nezumi finally touched his cock. “Fuck.” 

Nezumi was looking at his face, and somehow lightly rubbing him off at the same time. Each stroke felt so good, and Shion couldn’t think straight. Nothing made sense, but everything made sense at the same time? 

He didn’t do that for long, because Nezumi is indecisive and hates letting Shion feel good. That’s a lie. But he thinks mean things when he’s horny.

Nezumi pushed Shion back on the couch, his head hitting the armrest a little too hard. He felt like he was having and out of body experience when Nezumi straddled his legs on each side of Shion’s hips. 

“Shion,” Nezumi said, smiling. And Shion felt like they had been saying each others names a lot, but that’s ok because he wasn’t sure he could make up anything else. He gulped, touching his fingers on the waistband of Nezumi’s underwear. He pulled them down slowly, fingers grazing Nezumi’s ass as he lifted it up.

Boxers were kicked to the side and Nezumi’s cock was hard and pressed to his stomach, precum heading at the tip. Shion felt his throat go dry as he thirstily stared at Nezumi. His chest slender and toned, his thighs smoothed around Shion. 

Nezumi leaned down onto Shion, every second feeling longer than it should. He pressed his lips onto Shion’s chest, Nezumi’s hands running up sides. He shivered from the cold air on his warm skin, soft fingers sliding on his ribcage. 

Nezumi moved down his body, his cock pressed to Shion’s thigh. He reached Shion’s dick, grabbing it by the base. He felt the shock in his stomach as Nezumi touched his tongue to the tip of his dick, lapping slowly around the sides. 

Shion bit his lip, fisting his hands into the couch. 

He’s never felt like this before, and it was all so much, so fast. Nezumi took his cock into his mouth, hand gently stroking the areas he hadn’t reached yet. 

Everything that Shion had ever thought about didn’t matter anymore, and all he could feel was the hot mouth wrapped around his cock. His hips pushed forward a little and Nezumi quickly held them down. Fuck.

He licked one excruciatingly slow stripe up Shion’s dick, his whole body on fire. Nezumi took him in all the way, bobbing up and down like Shion had never imagined. He gasped, trying to hold back the loud moan that was stuck in his throat. 

Then Nezumi moaned. This slutty, loud moan that vibrated around his cock so perfectly that he couldn’t think, everything pouring out of his mouth. 

“Oh my god,” He moaned, squinting his eyes and he threw his head back. “Fuck, Nezumi it feels so good.” 

His mind went blank as Nezumi sucked him off even better than before. He could feel his mouth moving, but he didn’t know what he was saying. Everything felt so incredibly great. 

When Shion reached his peak, he couldn’t stop. He came into Nezumi’s mouth, his body shaking uncontrollably as he rode out his climax. 

He carefully looked up to see Nezumi wiping Shion’s cum from his mouth as casually as he could, his adam’s apple moving as he swallowed the last reminisce of what was in his mouth. 

Shion’s brain suddenly started functioning again, and the rock hard dick pressed to his thigh was a lot more evident. 

“Oh,” Shion mumbled, starting to sit up. “I should— ya know, because you’re—“

“No it’s ok,” Nezumi said, straddling Shion’s lap again. Shion’s over sensitive cock twitched underneath Nezumi’s weight as he took his own dick in his hand. He looked Shion up and down, stroking quickly.

Shion felt bad for his inexperience and not doing anything for Nezumi. So he kissed him. And it felt really nice how it was instantly deep, and their tongues were sloppily sliding against one another. 

Nezumi gasped, his eyes lidded and watching Shion as he came, cum splattering onto their stomachs. 

Nezumi rested his head in the crook of Shion’s shoulder. And they just sat like that for a second, one because Shion didn’t really know what happens after stuff like this and two he didn’t know if he was mentally prepared to clean up. 

After a couple of minutes, Nezumi got up and got a towel from the depths of whatever you call their living situation. He wiped them both down, Shion nervously kissing Nezumi on the cheek when he bent over. He thinks he might’ve seen Nezumi smile.

They both got back into their clothes, rather awkwardly. It’s not like they weren’t normally silent around each other, but it felt different now. In this moment at least. 

“So,” Nezumi started after buckling up his belt. “What’s that book you’re reading called?” 

And Shion smiled. 

  
  



End file.
